The Cat's Meow
by Aneras713
Summary: On her way home from school Sarena was captured by the Foot and turned into a cat. Now she must wait to change back while her brothers are worried about her when she's right under their noses. Rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've seen a lot of TMNT fics where someone gets turned into an animal, like (and this is just off the top of my head here) one where Leo turns into a cat (I can't say the name cause I'll get sued, but that story was good. If you have the time I highly recommend looking it up (Ferris Beuller paraphrasing, just got the DVD a while back, love it!), back on topic now.), so I decided to make one myself.

Raph: _mutters _Man I hate shameless plugs.

Dress

Raph: _backs off_

Mikey: At least now you have a bargaining chip over his head.

_nods_

**So what's this about?**

Well I was thinking that I'd turn you into an animal Rena, more specifically, a cat.

**_Wide eyes _say what now?**

Leo: You can't turn her into a cat!

Sure I can, I'm the author. I can decide who lives and who dies.

Raph: Disclaimer: She owns nothing. Got it!

Don: Enjoy!

The Cat's Meow

Chapter 1

Sarena wasn't sure how it happened. She was floating around in pitch blackness, scared as shell, couldn't feel her brothers, and she had no idea how she got there. Oh wait, now she remembered. She was going home from school…

* * *

_Sarena leaped across the rooftops in a hurry. Something about today just gave her a monstrous yearning to be with her oldest brother. She didn't know what it was and frankly she couldn't care less. She'd jump at the chance to be with her brothers, being without them for the few hours she was at school made her ache. 'Almost there Sarena,' she thought. As she got to the closest intersection to the Lair she sensed a presence behind her. Before she could turn and attack a damp cloth was pressed to her face. 'Cloraphome.' She tried to fight it, but eventually the drug took its effect on her. As she blacked out she sent once last distress call through the link. 'Help Me!'_

_When she awoke her head hurt like shell. 'Dude, did anyone catch the license plate on that thing.' She groaned and her ears heard a familiar voice._

_"Good she's awake. I wouldn't want our little guest to miss out on all the fun." It was Khan, she had been kidnapped by the Foot Clan._

_'Some ninja I am,' she thought. As she struggled to open her eyes her surroundings came into view. It was a laboratory. That made her panic, if she was in a lab it could only mean one thing, dissection central. Once again she cursed herself for having mutated DNA that so closely resembled human DNA. 'Why couldn't I have been born a lizard or something?' She looked to her right and saw that Khan had his back to her. Looking down she was now strapped to a table. 'Yep, defiantly dissection.' She tried to call her brothers, but she found herself blocked._

_"Start the experiment," he told one of the scientists as he left. At that moment a surge of electricity pounded through her body. It felt like she was ripping apart. She tried to scream, but found that she couldn't. The pain was too much and she felt herself slipping into back into unconsciousness. 'I'm sorry big brothers.'_

_

* * *

_

That was the last thing she remembered before her current situation. Suddenly a light burst in front of her eyes. She opened them a fraction and saw Khan and one of the scientist talking.

"She still hasn't awoken Master Khan. I'm beginning to think the experiment was too much for her."

"She will awaken soon, if we know anything about Sarenaty it's that she has a very strong will that is not easily broken. Tell me is the effects permanent?"

"No , they're not even complete yet and they should only last…" That's when an alarm sounded. The two men raced out leaving Sarena alone. She opened her eyes completely and got a better view of her surroundings. She was a in a different room than the last one in a large plastic cage like the kind that you carry pets in. Why wasn't she dead. Didn't they dissect her? She looked down at her hands and instead saw two fluffy paws. Sarena let out a small yelp and went over to a water bowl in the corner in her reflection she saw a small black kitten with white tipped ears. She'd been turned into a cat.

'Why did they do this?' she wondered. Looking at herself she saw that she also had blue, red, purple, and orange paws (clock wise starting at her front left one), a green collar with a silver tag, which upon closer inspection turned out to be her pendent, green claws, what remained of her green figure nails, and her usual wide green eyes as well as green markings around them, from her mask. She now saw what the scientist had meant by not complete. She still had her turtle tail, the fur on the top of her head was still a little long, and there was still some white, green, and brown on her body from her school uniform and pads. She let out a small "shell no," and gasped at the fact that she could still talk.

'Well, there's no use sitting her and wait for those guys to come back,' she decided. Using her new claws she clawed at the lock on the door and soon heard a click. She pushed on the door and jumped to the floor. 'Man I'm good.' Seeing that her dagger had fallen to the ground in the commotion she picked it up with her mouth. No sense letting the Foot find out about its powers. At that moment the door flew open, it was her brothers.

"I thought he said Rena was in here," said Mikey.

"He probably lied to cover his own butt," said Raph angrily.

'No Raph,' she thought 'I'm right here.' Seeing Leo closest to her she went over to him, placed her dagger at his feet and said "Leo!" The guys looked around, but they didn't see their sister until Don looked down.

"Leo look." He pointed at her. Now all her brothers saw her.

"That's Rena's dagger," said Raph. He picked up by the scruff of her neck and brought her up the eye level. "Okay kitty cat where'd you find this?" Sarena then realized that she now looked completely like a cat and had to get them to figure her out quick before her speech left her.

She turned around to her eldest brother and said "Leaww," Shell, she couldn't talk anymore. She tried again desperately, looking at her brother saddest face she could, but only got the same result "Leaww."

"Maybe her name's Lea," said Mikey. "Can we keep her?"

"We don't have time Mikey. We've gotta find Rena," Raph said smacking Mikey across the head.

"Leaww." Her heart felt heavy. How could she get her brothers to recognize her at least a little bit? She suddenly had an idea. Sarena flipped out of Raph's grasp and jumped to Leo's shoulder. Before her brother could react she nuzzled the side of his neck and gently pawed at her tag.

"Guys look at her tag," he said. The others looked and were shocked to see it looked like Sarena's pendent. "Only Sarena's pendent has gems that can glow like that."

"You don't think Rena got turned into a cat?...do ya?" asked Raph.

"I don't know," Leo sighed. "But she's not here and we've searched everywhere else. We'll bring the cat back home, no sense letting the Foot hurt the poor thing."

"THAT poor thing? what about our poor thing Leo?! What about our sister?!" Raph asked harshly.

'Raph I'm right here. Why can't you guys sense me?' Sarena felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. Without warning they started to fall, hitting Leo shoulder with a splash. Feeling the tears from the distressed kitten Leo held her in the crook of his arm.

"For now this cat is our only lead," he said.

"Leo's right Raph, I can make a machine that can turn the cat's memories into a video for us to how she got Sarena's dagger. For now the kitten will have to come with us," said Don.

"Oh, so it's kind of like the transcendental thingymajig back in 2105?" asked Mikey.

"Uh, yeah. Kind of."

"Heh, I'm smart." Raph whacked Mikey upside the head.

"You three might not care for her, but..." Raph started as he headed for the door, but he was inturupted when Leo grabbed his arm roughly with his free hand to turn Raph towards him. The leader's eyes glowing with rage.

"DON'T YOU EVER QUESTION WHETHER OR NOT I CARE FOR HER!" Leo yelled. Sarena jumped back into his arm. His emotions were so strong that they had broken through the link. He was furious that Raph could ever question his care and love for his little sister and future fiance. She had never felt him this angry before. She gently nuzzled his arm trying to get him to calm down. His eyes were starting to glow a dim red, like hers did when she was mad, but not as much.

'Must be a side effect of when we shared a body,' she thought and made a mental note to asked Kimra about it if/when she ever turned back to normal. Since nuzzling wasn't helping she stood up on her hind legs and licked Leo's plastron right over his heart. Using the break in the link she tryed once more to connect with her brothers. 'Please, stop fighting.' She sent all of her fear, sadness, worry, and love for them with it. At that second Leo's eyes returned to normal.

"That was..." Mikey started.

"Sarena," finished Leo.

"She's alive," said Don.

'I'm here!' called Sarena and that was the last thing she could get through, along with a small bubble of happiness that they could hear her. They stared at her as she snuggled back into Leo's arm giving a small lick.

"Sarena?" asked Leo. She looked at him with tired eyes and nodded before curling into a ball and falling asleep.

* * *

**Do I turn back to normal?**

Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how well you know me.

Leo: Come on Aneras, getting rid of your OC is not your style.

_changes subject _Well what do think, too like any of the others? too much Raph, not enough science?...too much Raph?

Raph: HEY!

Mikey: _changes subject _Will Sarena turn back into a human? Will we realize it before something terrible happens? Will I finally get something to eat? and Will Aneras put Raph in a dress again _winks _For the answer to all these questions and more tune in next time for Total. Drama. Action!...just kidding It's just one of Aneras's fanfics

_Wacks him upside the head._

Mikey: OW!

Zip it!...Read and review please! The PSATs are coming up soon and my math class is driving me insane, despite this I will post the next chapter of "Leo's Ordeal" soon. As for "Valentine's Day Spell'...I'll work on it when I've finished watching "Gargoyles" I'm over half way done with the 2nd season and I'm not watching the third season. I'll update "Coraline" soon as well. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Aneras is sick right now, but she wanted this up before Christmas so she told us we could post it for her.**

Raph: She's just faking it, we all know it.

Leo: Raph, she's had a cold for the past two weeks, you call that faking?

Raph:...Well, then she's still procrastinating. What about the "Valentine's Day Spell" she keeps promising she'll update but never will.

Mikey: Man, you sound like Little Kurriboh's overly demanding fanbase.

**_mumbles _I can't believe we've actually sunken this low.**

Don: It's almost like you want her to continue.

Raph: I DO NOT! I just don't want her to disappoint her fans.

Mikey: Disclaimer: She owns nothing

Raph: Hey I wasn't finished...

The Cat's Meow

Chapter 2

As Sarena stirred she could've sworn she felt something stroking her back. Blinking her eyes open and lifting her head up slightly she saw that beside her was Leo.

"Looks like she finally woke up." Walking over to her was Mikey. "How're you feeling Lea?"

'That it's gonna take me forever to get used to that name,' she thought. For about half a second Sarena had forgotten she had been turned into a cat. 'And that if you guys ever find the men who did this to me…well…I don't even want to think about it.' As Leo continued to stroke her fur she felt something stir deep inside her. The same something she had felt before she'd been captured and, though she couldn't feel it any more, she was pretty sure she had felt it in Leo too. She nuzzled Leo's hand to thank him and leaped onto his leg, curling back into a ball. If she was going to be like this for a while she wanted to be near her beloved.

"I think she likes you Leo," Mikey joked.

'You have no idea,' she thought. She suddenly felt very cold and inched closer to Leo's warm body, grateful for the fact that, because of the mutation, her brothers were part warm blooded.

"Poor thing's been out since last night, almost the whole day," she heard Don say.

"Yeah, but what I don't understand is why Fearless Leader here has suddenly turned into a cat lover. I mean he doesn't act all cooy around Klunk," snapped Raph. She tensed as she heard the harsh tone.

"Yeah, but Klunk's never responded through the link or in Sarena's voice," Leo replied cradling the kitten in his arms. "It's late I'm going to take her to bed." He left the living room and brought her up to their room. Laying her on her pillow he climbed onto his side of the bed and laid a hand on her. The same way he'd drape his arm over her normally. Nuzzling the hand she gave him a small lick before returning to sleep, the warmth of Leo's body being too much for her small form. When she woke up she was now pressed into Leo's plastron.

'Old habits die hard I guess,' she thought. Looking up she saw worry etched on Leo's sleeping face. If only she could still use the link. 'Wait a second, what was that spell Kimra showed me?' Remembering it she lay down and closed her eyes again chanting the spell in her mind.

'Thy dreams Leonardo doth offend, so Sarenaty will hasten to amend. Show me the sleeping visions of my love so true, so that I may help to calm the conflicts inside of you.'

Okay so she had changed it a bit, but it still did the job. Leo's dream slowly formed around her. Silently praising the fact that no matter what she was she was always her normal form in their minds, Sarena walked through the dream.

_"Sarena, where are you?" Leo called. No matter how hard he tried, his little sister was nowhere to be found. _

_"Help me Leo!" Feelings of worry and desperation were pouring over him like a waterfall. Sarena was in trouble and he couldn't help her._

_"Leo!" He turned. Sarena stood behind him, worry etched onto her pretty face._

_"Sarena, thank goodness you're alright.' He pulled her into a hug. Dream or no dream that strange feeling she had was coming back and now she knew Leo could feel it too._

_"Leo, this is a dream. You have to wake up," she pleaded._

_"But…" She silenced him with a kiss. As they broke apart she gave him a sly wink._

_"Who says I'm not with you right now, at this very moment…" With that the dream ended._

As Sarena returned to reality, so did Leo. After a quick scan of the room he turned her and asked "Was that you?"

Sarena nodded and nuzzled his plastron. Leo picked the kitten up and placed her on top on his plastron as he laid back down. She walked up to his face and kissed him…No tongue, no anything, just a simple kiss on the lips. Just like the one they had shared when they first met so many years ago.

* * *

The next morning while Raph, Mikey, and Leo ate in silence, Don preformed some DNA tests on Sarena.

"I wish you were doing this Rena," Don said. "I'm an engineer first and a scientist second."

'Oh I'm so sorry for tearing you away from your latest upgrade to Raph's bike Donatello, but I'd like to find out if my DNA is still in one piece if you don't mind,' she thought. She turned her head to Leo. 'I still don't get why the guys don't believe I'm me like you do Leo.' She sulked a bit. 'Maybe I'm not as close to them as I thought, that our bond isn't really that strong.'

"DNA results are coming back," Don announced. Everyone looked at the giant monitor as the information came up. "Now I'll just compare it with Sarena's latest DNA scan and…" The two matched perfectly. Don turned back to the kitten. "That cat is Sarena." Sarena mewled happily, nodding her head as Leo picked her up.

"How could this have happened?" he asked. Sarena jumped off his hand and pointed to his foot with her paw as she landed on the ground.

"Foot, The Foot Clan?" Don asked. Sarena nodded. From where she was she could practically see Leo's anger rising as he picked her up again. Raph on the other hand was glaring at her in a corner of the room. Seeing her brother so angry at her like that caused her to curl into a ball quaking with fear.

Seeing her like this and what was causing it Leo said "Raph, quit glaring. You're scaring her." That only made Raph angrier.

"Scaring her? Leo, that's freaking cat! I don't care what Donny's DNA thingy says, that's not our sister!" he snapped knocking Sarena out of Leo's hands. She fell to the floor with a jolt, not even bother to land on her feet this time. She looked up at her brother with big sad eyes. What had caused Raph to act like this? Even when the link was blocked all her brothers could usually sense her presence, if only a little. This was like something out of her darkest nightmare, right down to the part where he hurt her. With tears welling up she did the only thing she could do in this situation, something she hadn't done for a long time. She screamed, loud. Here's the thing, when Sarena screams it's amazing that someone doesn't go deaf. Thank goodness the transformation hadn't taken it away. The guys were all on their knees covering their ear slits as Leo slowly made his way to Sarena to calm her down.

Apparently her screaming had somehow gotten through the link because the next thing she heard was 'Sarena, stop!' Hearing her brother's voice in her head again calmed her down enough to stop and to send Raph a message before the link closed again.

'I'm here Raph.' Raph looked at her in shock and, without warning, stormed his way out of the Lair. 'What did I do?'

* * *

That night as Leo and Mikey watched a late night movie, Sarena was curled up on Leo's lap, while she loved the constant stroking and that strange feeling, concerned about Raphael. She knew he was capable of being out this long, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Raph was in trouble. As if he was still able to read her mind, Leo picked her up and brought her into a small hug.

"He'll be fine Sarena. He just needs to blow off some steam. You know how Raph is," assured Leo. But Sarena wasn't so sure.

"Yeah Lea, Raphie just a big hothead. I don't really think he likes cats," said Mikey.

"…Mikey, her name isn't Lea."

"Yeah, I know the DNA stuff matches, but for all we know this could be a clone or something. I mean look at Drena." Drena was Sarena's "evil" mutant clone from the year 2105 and one of the dark turtles. Though for everyone but Raph, Drena and Dark Leo (Dreo)'s, especially Drena's, status as dark turtles were more of a matter of opinion.

"Drena's different Mikey. That was in 2105, no one knows how to make fully fuctioning clones yet."

'He's got you there Mike,' she thought.

'Rena.' Sarena twitched. She could have sworn she heard Raph's voice. That was impossible. The link was still closed. '... sorry.' There it was again. 'Ple... hel. me.'

'He's in trouble!' She sprang out of Leo's arms and bolted out of the Lair.

"Lea, where are you going?" Mikey called.

"Come on," said Don running out of the computer hub. Sarena honestly had no clue where she was going. She couldn't even feel Raph's presence.

'Raph, if you can hear me tell me where you are.' Nothing. How could Raph have contacted her without the link?

'o.. lair. I'm in th. old .air'

'The old Lair?' And that's where she went. At the entrance to the old Lair she climbed over the debre and gasped at what she saw. Rapheal was surrounded by Foot solders and losing. 'Raph.' She climbed through the debre and jumped on the closest guy's face, clawing at it.

"Well if it isn't our little lost kitty." Someone picked her up by the scruff of her neck. It was Khan. "You've given us a lot of trouble Sarenaty. It's time you came back."

'Never you creep.' It was then that Khan was hit in the head, dropping her to the ground. She was picked up again, this time by Raph.

"Rena, I'm sorry. I should have believed Leo. I won't let anything happen to you this time sis, I promise." Sarena nuzzled his plastron in forgiveness and snuggled into it as more Foot solders appeared.

'How many members of the Foot Clan are there?'

"Rena!" Leo and the others attacked the ninjas, quickly sending them and Khan packing. When Leo saw that Raph was actually protecting the tiny kitten, he couldn't believe his eyes. But considering what they had heard Khan say, he shouldn't have been this surprised. "We heard what he said."

"Rena, I'm sorry I kept calling you Lea," said Mikey.

'It's okay Mikey. You didn't know.' After much nuzzling, she finally managed to get Raph to give her back to Leo.

"I finished the machine, we can find out how this happened now," said Don as they walked back to the Lair.

* * *

When her brothers saw what happened they were literally shaking with anger. Raph had almost knocked over the first aid stuff that Don had been using to patch his wounds.

'Thank goodness Master Splinter is visiting the Anchient One,' she thought. 'He'd go nuts.' Sarena nuzzled her brothers one by one, trying to calm them down.

"When I get my hands on these guys, they're history," Raph said sending a toolbox to its doom on the floor.

'Yeah, because that worked so well last time,' she thought. She let out a small yawn. The day's excitements made her want to do nothing but sleep all day tomorrow.

"From what that lab tech said and from her DNA, I'd have to say that Sarena will be back to normal in about a week," said Don.

"A week? Are you sure Donny?" asked Leo.

"Actually It's more like five days." Rena let out a sigh.

'And here I was hoping he'd say midnight.'

"Also, we have a bit of a problem," said Don. The others looked at him, confused. "I've been going over Sarena's bio scans and I found something." He displayed a graph on the monitor. "Now I had my suspicions back in 2105, but I didn't know for sure until recently because Serling told me that we had skipped it in the future..."

"Don, you are going somewhere with this right?" asked Raph.

"The point is..." he started

"It's Sarena's mating season." They turned. Leo had said it.

"Right, as we all know Sarena is part turtle. An unfortunate side effect of being transformed into a turtle."

'That depends on who you're asking,' thought Sarena giving Leo's plastron a lick. She felt Leo shudder slightly at the action.

"Because of this she has several side effects of being a turtle. Such as churring, being part cold blooded, and...well...a mating season."

"That's why I've been so protective of her," said Leo stroking her fur. "It's my mating season too."

"If it's her mating season how come we haven't been affected like Leo? We usually have our seasons at the same time," said Mikey.

"It's because your bodies all recognize her as my mate. Without an outlet you don't feel anything," stated Leo.

"For ten years Sarena's been the only female we could ever have access to and we mentally took our frustration out on her. Now that she and Leo are a couple she's out of the picture for the rest of us," explained Don. "I suspect that if we see the trio our season will be more obvious." Sarena let out another yawn.

"I'm going to take Sarena to bed now." Leo carried the former turtle to their room and placed her on his plastron as he laid down, covering the two with a blanket, he gave her a small kiss and fell asleep. As they slept Sarena smelled something in the air. She sniffed around and found that it was coming from under the sheets. With child like curiosity, she ran towards the hypnotising smell between Leo's thighs.

* * *

**All, but Aneras: _Eyes bulging out of their skulls at the last sentence._**

**WHAT THE SHELL!! IS SHE TRYING TO TURN ME INTO ONE OF THOSE M RATED FICS GIRLS!**

Leo: _raising an eyeridge _And how would you know what those girls are like Sarenaty?

**..._blushing_...Well...I**

Mikey: _eyes still bulging_

Don: I don't believe it.

Raph: Believe it. Our little princess has been reading dirty things.

**It's not my fault. Kimra made me read them!**

Leo: _smirking and wrapping an arm around her waist_Perhaps you wouldn't mind demonstrating exactly what you read.

**Leo...try to get back into control.**

Leo: Oh, I'm in control alright koi. I'm going to kill Kimra and Aneras for this later, but now I think I'll give you an early Christmas gift. _kisses her_

**_Moans and melts into the kiss, not being able to resist._**

Mikey:...Wow, who knew big brother could be so evil.

Raph: Always knew he had it in him. It was just a matter of time.

ACHOO! What's going on in here?

All, but Aneras, Sarena, and Leo: _turns to see Aneras in the doorway with a confused look on her face_

Why do I get the feeling I'm going to die?

Don: Because as soon as you're done finishing this fic, you will.

..._gulps and laughs nervously _um...Thanks for reading. I'm sorry about the long wait between chapters. I'm going through a massive case of writer's block. I still have no idea what I'm going to do for Valentine's Day Spell, I have the basic story in my head, but I'm having a hard time with filler. If any of you have any ideas than please let me know. Coraline and Leo's Ordeal will be easier to update, but I haven't started yet. I'll try to get at least one new chapter up before my birthday, hopefully more. I've also got this other story I'm writing that I might make into a book, but don't get your hopes up. As for what I did in this chapter...well...you knew it was coming. After all I put with Shadow how could I not put it in with the real Leo. You won't get a Lemon out of me though, I got a rep to keep. You're welcome to make one yourself if you want. I'm also thinking of making a fic where the guys and Sarena doing something similar to the Nostalgia Critic's top 11 **** ups except there my muck ups, and I've done a lot of them, if you can find any then let me know. It'll be my fanfic debut (inside the story anyway). R&R...I'm gonna run now. _runs far away _MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I've been working hard for the state English test and the play that's this Friday - Saturday.

**I can't wait Ani, you're gonna be great.**

Thanks Rena.

Don: Hey, how come you didn't tell her to stop calling you Ani?

I got used to it. Oh, by the way Leo, what happened last chapter is only gonna get worse…or better, depending on your point of view.

Leo: Oh shell.

Mikey: Disclaimer: She owns nothing.

The Cat's Meow

Chapter 3

Sarena awoke the next morning with a gooey dry substance all over her small body. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. All she could remember from last night was that she had once again gone into Leo's dreams.

_________

* * *

_

_"Leo." Leonardo turned to see Sarena behind him, in her normal human-ish form._

_"Sarena, you're back," he said overjoyed. Sarena shook her head._

_"No Leo, I'm still a cat," she said regrettably. "There are still four days left, remember?" Something came over her in that instance. She didn't know what it was, a need to tease him perhaps? What did that mean? Leo seemed to feel it too. This was the closest she could get to feeling Leo with the link still closed."Mating seasons only last a week at best right?" She didn't know what she was saying. It had to be her mating season taking over her. There's no way she would say this normally. "And there's no guarantee I'll be back to normal before it's over, right?"_

_"Yes, why?" Leo pressed her close to him. She placed her hands on his arms, feeling the firm strong muscles under his skin. His words clearly betrayed his actions. Acting naive, but examining her with his hands with a big confident smirk on his face. The kind that meant he had figured out the situation and had masterminded the perfect plan to bring it into his favor. Not that she wanted him to do it any other way. His eyes were clouding over with the strange feeling she now knew from Leo was lust, as were hers._

_"No reason." She was lying. She kneeled down in front of him..._

* * *

...And that was the last thing she remembered.

"Sarena?" Leo's voice. Whatever was on her covered her eyes so she couldn't open them, but from what she could feel she was under the covers, which were quickly pulled off of her, and on top of Leo's plastron. "Oh no Sarena! I'm so sorry." For what? What's going on Leo? She felt Leo pick her up and carry her somewhere. The sound of running water met her ears. The bathroom perhaps? The next thing she felt was water against her fur. Naturally as a cat she stared to panic, but with Leo's hands holding her it quickly subsided. When the goo was washed from her eyes, she slowly blinked them open to Leo's shameful, hurt, and overall, guilty looking face.

'Why would Leo need to feel guilty about?' she wondered. As Leo turned her over to get her back, she noticed a white substance in between her green claws. 'Why had I let Kimra paint my nails during study hall again?' Not that she minded the color. She smelled the substance and found that it was the same thing she had smelled last night. She gave it a quick lick and found that she liked it. For some reason, however, she had had the exact same taste in her mouth when she had woken up. When she went back to sniff it again, Leo gently slapped her paw away.

"Don't Sarena." She suddenly realized what it was, why Leo looked so upset, and that dream. Her eyes grew wide. This was Leo's...she had...oh shell. What had she done? How could she have done something as dirty as that, to Leo of all people? Actually, Leo was the safest to have accidentally done that to. He never got upset with her and he knew what she was going through. Not to mention, Leo was technically her mate. Her cheeks flared at the thought of what happened. She felt Leo start to shake. "Please Sarena." She looked back at him. His breathing was increasing. How? Wait, she could feel it now. The link was open again, probably through her shock. He was getting backlashes of her memories. He could feel her lust. "You're driving me crazy." As hard as it was with the link trying to close again, she pulled all the lust from him into her. As the link shut Leo breathed out a sigh of relief that his control was still intact. Sarena on the other hand, didn't fare too well. Her feelings were one thing, but hers and Leo's combined? It was too much. She moaned in agony as Leo touched her tail. Her tail! She turned. Instead of a long, fluffy cat tail, a short, green turtle tail wagged back at her. She was turning back to normal, slowly, but turning back just the same. Sarena looked up at Leo with a happy smile. He smiled back as he held her in front of the mirror. Her hair on her head was long again.

* * *

Sarena and her brother ate breakfast in silence that morning as Donatello tried to figure out what had caused some of her normal features to return, as they hadn't for the past two days.

"I think I've got it," said Don. Sarena looked up from her milk bowl on the table. She was glad that her diet was back to normal too, as she had basically starved her herself the past two days to keep from hunting mice or eating Klunk's food. "The reason why Rena's turning back now is because she had received a sexual experience. Something which she hasn't done before." Everyone looked at Don like he had grown two heads. She'd have to agree with them, it had to be the stupidest thing Donny had ever said and this was Donny. Sure, she was still a pure and untouched, by even herself, virgin, but what did that have to do with turning back to normal?

"Apparently, when Kahn transformed her he didn't take her mating season into account. Thus that part of her is still biologically human…or turtle. So now, the more sexual exposure she gets the more normal she becomes." Expectedly, Leo was outraged.

"Don, you're saying you want me to do that, to our baby sister?!" Now that was a little unfair. Sure she was younger and shorter than her brothers, but she was hardly a baby. She was sixteen after all.

"Even if you don't, your mating season will make you do it," argued Don. "What's better Leo? your mating season? Or you yourself?" Obviously, she would've liked Leo better. Unfortunately, she didn't have much of a choice. As brave as Leo was, he was always scared that he'd hurt her. If she wanted to go back to normal, she'd have to get Leo to...what Don said.

'Curse me for being a naive virgin,' she thought. She leaped onto Leo's shoulder and rubbed his neck with her head.

"Even if I wanted to Don, how could I? If you haven't noticed, she's a cat," said Leo.

"Well, how did you do it before?" asked Don. Leo thought about it before replying.

"I dreamt it." Don looked at Sarena.

"Rena, has Kimra taught you any spells that can do that?" Sarena nodded. "There's your answer." Raph got up.

"And when she's back..." he pounded the table. "...we'll make the Foot pay for what they've done to her. Sarena shivered as she saw her brothers' eyes glaze over in rage. If there was one thing her brothers agreed on, above all else, is that anyone who hurts her. must. die. She had to admit, it scared her sometimes, but at the same time, she loved to know her brothers cared for her so much.

"Come on guys, save your anger for later." Sarena gasped as the words left her mouth. Her brothers' eyes returned to normal and they turned towards her.

"Rena?" asked Raph.

"Did you just..." started Don.

"...Speak?" asked Mikey.

Sarena nodded, but when she tried to talk again all that came out of her mouth was "Leow!"

"Well, at least it's something new," said Mikey.

"Hey guys." They all turned. At the door were the girls, Mitzi, and Mikage. This wasn't going to go well.

"When did you get another cat?" asked Bonny.

* * *

**...Wow**

I know

**Wow**

Rena..

**Wow!...You sicken me.**

Leo:...

Don: How long are you going to keep up this new T train of thought?

Who knows. I'm just writing what I think of. My friends are a horrible influence on me.

Leo:...

Raph: I think you broke Leo.

Leo:...

**Leo? You're scaring me.**

Leo:...WHAT THE SHELL!!

Mikey: Rena's a virgin?

Raph: You didn't know?

Mikey: Well, I thought they would've done it by now.

**Mikey!**

Raph: Nah, we would've heard them.

Leo: Raph!

Don: Acctually, I made their room soundproof. We'd never know.

**Both: Donny!**

I think I'd better go before they turn their shock onto me. Next is the final "Leo's Ordeal" chapter. Look for it around Easter. There might also be a surprise coming out on the first, for those few who have wondered about my other Sarenas and their fanfic universes. Later!

All: Happy Saint Patrick's Day!

Leo: _Cringes and, reluctantly, kisses Aneras_

_Aneras freezes in shock_

**…Leo, what?**

Leo:…She's Irish.

**All: Ohhh.**

_Taps Leo on the head _Never do that again. Sarena might get jealous.

**Me? jealous of you? Hardly!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, this'll be short. I wanted another story out by the end of June, but I couldn't get my head around this one.

Raph: So basically you made junk up.

...Yeah pretty much...but it still adds to the plot...somehow.

**Disclaimer: She owns nothing.**

At least school is finally over.

Don: yes but you have Algebra 2 next year.

Leo: Looking back at your Algebra 1 grades, you don't stand a chance.

...AHHHH!

The Cat's Meow

Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight," said Bonnie. They had just spent the past few minutes explaining the past three days to them. "Khan turned Rena into a cat and to turn back she has to have sex with Leo?" Don shrugged.

"That's pretty much it," he answered. She turned to her feline changed friend.

"Sarena, you lucky girl you." Sarena blushed and tried to bury herself inside the crook of Leo's neck. Lilly had a thought.

"Have you tried taking over her body?" she asked. "She still has her pendent, the magic should work." Leo looked at his fiancée, she looked at him with a shrug. He placed his hand over her and attempted to take over her body, but he was blocked. He looked back at Lilly and shook his head. "No good huh?"

"It would make sense though," said Kiki. "I mean, if the link is blocked, he wouldn't have any way to enter her body." Mikey smirked.

"Unless he…" Raph covered his mouth before he could finish as Leo and Sarena both shot him a glare. "Sorry." Sarena let out a sigh.

'I don't know how the Foot was able to block our link, but it's seriously getting on my nerves.'

_"Leo!" She grasped his head between her legs._

'What the shell!'

'Rena?' The link had opened from the strange vision she had had. 'What was that?'

'I don't know.' She could feel the link start to close. 'Leo, take over, now!' And he did. Leo's body slumped on the couch as the link closed. 'Leo?'

'I'm here.' Her feline body changed to mimic the change her human body took to suit Leo. Leo opened narrow blue eyes and leapt off his shoulder.

"Leo, that you?" Raph asked. Leo looked at his brother and nodded. Suddenly, a shock rang throughout their body, forcing Leo back to his own body.

'AHH!'

'Leo!' Leo opened his own eyes as Sarena passed out. The link was reopened.

"Okay, let's agree that you don't do that again," said Kimra.

"Perhaps two souls in that feline body was too much for it to handle," added Lilly. Leo picked Sarena up and placed her on his lap, petting her tiny head. He couldn't talk to her, feel her emotions, or take over her body. He noticed something though, she seemed a little bigger. Not like weight, but proportionally. Donny noticed it too. Whatever you two saw caused her to regain a little more of her human form.

"Leo, it's so simple. All you have to do is…" Raph started. Leo stood up.

"Forget it, there's no way I'm going to violate my little sister." Donny rolled his eyes.

"Leo, she's not really related to us. To us she our sister, but to you she's your lover."

"I know that." Leo sighed and looked at the kitten in his arms. "But we grew up as siblings, and sometimes I still see her as such." He began walking to their room. "Until she's out of high school she's still my little sister, and I'm not going to steal her innocence." He entered their room and closed the door behind him.

He didn't hear Kimra say "Think we should tell him I forced her to look at porn once?"

* * *

Sarena felt herself be placed on the pillow. She had heard the entire conversation and didn't really think Leo was being fair. Sure, they were raised as siblings, but they weren't related. Not to mention, while she was a virgin, she wasn't naive. Kimra forced her to watch…um…dirty materials some months ago. Giving an evil like smirk, she chanted a spell that made Leo fall asleep and she entered his dreams.

* * *

_"Leo?" Leo opened his eyes. He was out of breath, clearly hung over from what had happened before._

_"Ren…" He didn't get to finish as Sarena kissed him. Something strange reached his tounge, it was then that everything that had happened rushed back to him. This was his…He pulled Sarena from him. "Rena, what…" She cut him off by placing her hand on his mouth._

_"Leo, I may be pure, but I'm not naïve," she said._

_"What?"_

_"Kimra used to make me watch porn so that I'd know what to do to please you someday." Kimra had made her watch…that explained that talent…but Kimra was going to pay for tainting her. "Kimra didn't taint me Leo, she only educated me. It was all for you." His eyes widened as her hand slipped down to his tail._

* * *

He woke up with a start and looked at Sarena.

"Rena." She looked at him with a seductive smirk. The whiskers on her face were gone and her fur was shorter, looking more like cloth, like her clothes. She crept over to him and leapt onto his shoulder. Leo blushed as she began nuzzling his neck. With her fur shorter, he could feel her soft skin.

'What's wrong Leo, you look like you've seen a ghost,' she said. He didn't even notice the link was open.

'Rena...what, why are doing this?' She thought it should be obvious.

'I love you Leonardo, but I need you to see that I'm not the innocent little girl you grew up with. I'm almost seventeen years old. I'm mentally mature enough to handle these things.' Leo thought about that for a second. It was true that she wasn't a baby anymore and he knew he could just keep her cooped up forever, but... 'You're afraid that I'll leave you if I find another guy.' He looked up. 'Leo, you're the only person I've ever loved. No one could ever replace you.' He knew that, she had proven it time and again. 'You'll never lose me Leo, not even to our brothers.' She licked his cheek and he petted her head.

'I know Sarenaty, I know.'

* * *

Raph:...That was pathetic.

I know

**You have all Summer, why are you procrastinating?**

Mikey: Yeah, it's not like you have a job.

Look who's talking! It's not my fault my parents won't let me go back to camp! I also have to get my permit, I have to do yard work so I can raise the money for my costume for the anime convention.

Don: Isn't that in April?

WHAT ARE YOU, MY PARENTS!

**BTW, Who are you going as?**

Edward Elirc, sorry Leo, but I like him even more than you now.

Raph: So you've finally gotten into guys.

**At least animated guys.**

Leo: So what, are you going to write FMA fanfiction now?

Of course not. TMNT Sarena is still my best character. Fullmetal Alchemist is just my favorite anime.

Mikey: I thought that was Sailor Moon.

...

Don: Looks like you hit a sore spot.

Leo: R&R

**All but Aneras: Later!**

DON'T SIGN OFF UNTIL I'M DONE! I only know for a fact that the next update won't "Valentine's Day Spell", it takes forever to write that thing and I have an "Honor Council" chapter part way done so I think that might be next. I might even do another "Coraline" before the end of the summer. Later!


End file.
